


Comfort

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke takes care of you while you aren't feeling well.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Comfort

Y/N coughed. She was confined to her bed because the flu had been flying around the base. Y/N refused to rest. Leia and Luke both agreed that Y/N needed all the rest she could get. Y/N agreed, as long as she got to know if anything changed. Luke went out to get some medicine and soft foods. Y/N’s symptoms included a 102° fever and vomiting. Leia felt bad and wished Y/N got better soon. To make sure that Y/N got better; she let Luke comfort and care for Y/N until he felt that she was better and capable. 

“Hey Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Luke asked as he walked through the door. He was carrying a package of applesauce in one hand and the other held a bottle of antibiotics. 

“Terrible, I feel so useless,” replied Y/ N. She had a short coughing fit. Luke set down applesauce and medicine. He rushed over to Y/N and put his hand on her warm head. Y/N’s head was warmer than normal. Luke leaned over and planted a kiss on for forehead. 

“I’m worried about you, Y/N.”

Hey, it’s okay Luke. Can I have some of that medicine?” asked Y/N.

“I'll go grab it.” Luke strode over to the white counter and picked up the bottle. He opened the bottle and took out a pill. Luke then went over to the cupboard got a glass, cup down and filled it up with water. 

Luke brought over the glass cup and handed the pill to Y/N. She drank some water, put the pill in her mouth, and swallowed. Luke took the glass and set it on the bedside table.

Luke sat down on Y/N's side of the bed and took Y/N's hand. He pulled her hand close and gently began to place kisses on Y/N's knuckles. 

“Luke, don't do that you're going to get yourself sick as well,” said Y/N. 

Luke smiled. He loved Y/N. “I’m here to take care of you, okay Sweetheart.”

“I know Sweetie,” replied Y/N. Luke scooted over and once again leaned over and gave Y/N another kiss on her forehead. Luke got up and go into the other side of the bed. Luke cuddled closer to Y/N. After a while, Y/N fell asleep with her head on Luke's chest Drowsiness took over Luke and he fell asleep holding Y/N in his arms. She was going to get better soon, he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
